User talk:Gem/Builds/Team:Forest Vampires
Comments and ideas are more than welcome! We creators of the build have almost zero experience with PvP, especially with GvG and HoH, so the build might have serious flaws which we cannot notice. With the help of the wiki community we hope to develop this into a might build. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:20, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Not enough protection, warriors etc will eat through you Skuld 07:15, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::only if they are able to get trough the vampires. :::After a little scrimmage testing I think that 3 vampires are able to kill one enemy warrior if the enemy monks don't react really fast. If 4 or 5 vampires target the same foe there should be no problems killing him and they should have some energy left to continue or draw back. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 13:49, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ---- "This keeps the enemy monks busy and removes the need for dedicated healer monks for the FV team." The thing is dedicated heal monks were given up long ago when boon prots and one HP were found to be much better Skuld 05:06, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I obviously had no idea how monks work in PvP. Thanks for correcting me. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:11, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Pure beards got to the HoH on the first try =) Used OOB instead of escape and 7 rangers, 1 regular prot Skuld 09:24, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Support The monking side of the build seems to be quite lacking. Having only HP and HO as heals will be a huge energy problem, as well as a problem of getting shut down. Either you want support to spam HP (which is a very good spell) and be normal attackers otherwise, then you should take out the other heals and give them the defensive skills which they will dearly need. OR some or all of the support characters should become real monks. One more thing to think about is when will the support characters use the attacking spells. Playing a half monk/half attacker is one of the hardest things to do in GW, since you need to concentrate on all of your team mates (to heal them) and the enemies (to attack the correct person) at once, while simultanously deciding to use the energy for which of the 2 tasks. Maybe have one spike caller with support joining the spikes and monking otherwise. An idea for a more balanced support might be: One healing character with HP and WoH (since no elite is in there), one protection character (with guardian and prot spirit for the other support chars, plus Martyr and Mend ailment) and one BiP character, supplying the other 2 with energy. --Xeeron 04:59, 8 May 2006 (CDT) : I agree, i made up a similar idea, 5 R/W with triple chop, cyclone axe and tiger's fury with 3 similar necros to the ones you have, its just not defensive enough =( try with 5 vampires, 1 nemo and 2 boon prots, I think that will work better. take infuse, HO and heal party on the necro Skuld 05:04, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::The idea was to have the supports deal damage when the FVs are draining life from the enemy and only heal when the FVs can't steal life. (or can't steal enough) As written somewhere, we have only a little experience with PvP, so all ideas and comments are welcome. Could you support us with some builds for alternative support characters? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:09, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::: See how it goes with a couple of boon prots and an SB/infuser, that works for most stuff. Skuld 13:33, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Build stubs clean up Check the Build stubs talk page for more info about the clean up. As this is a build under my user page, the 'delete' votes count as 'remove from all build categories'. With enough 'unstub' and 'keep' votes the build will be moved away from my user and the text claiming credits for this build will be removed. *'Unstub:' *'Keep:' *'Delete:' Barbed trap Vs snare Youre getting 9 seconds of crippled from barbed, 6 from snare with that wilderness, but snare costs only 5 energy. Maybe try that? Skuld 01:42, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I had thought about Snare earlier. With so high expertise the energy cost is 3.6 vs 1.8. Not a big difference. 3 seconds of cripple is nice and with the addition of damage and bleeding I think Barbed is better. I will add snare as a possible variantion thou. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:29, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Flag control This build has everyone able to run, but it seems you didn't think of flagstand control - Lavvaran 04:44, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :As you might have noticed, I have no clue about any other type of PvP than random arenas, Fort Aspenwood and alliance battles. Feel free to help me. -- (talk) 04:49, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::Well, it's all about being able to run and experience. Some 1v1 fighting ability is important, too. A toucher IS virtually able to do that, but a typical flagger also has some snares (e.g. water runners or cripshot rangers), so you might want to think of it. Plus, a single water ele can make this team just beaten by snaring them and annoying them while the rest rushes the lord (altough it's not easy to do this) - Lavvaran 16:27, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :::Can the monks have some anti snaring stuff too? I have no clue about Boon Prots, so I don't know if it s possible. And this team is pretty good at rushing the enemy guild lord as they can kill him pretty fast. Even 2 FVs can do it without help if there are no monks healing the lord. One FV can solo all or most of the other enemy NPCs. This build is great in the Druid's Hall as there are so few NPCs and the secondary attack route which can be used easily. -- (talk) 18:40, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Hex removal and condition removal; so the boonprots usually have that. A thing that might hurt would be a cripshot ranger, too (spamming cripshot on everyone and the monk can take out one per two or five seconds - depends on the spell). - Lavvaran 03:27, 21 August 2006 (CDT)